Te amo ¿Me amas?
by Palacario
Summary: Ron está preocupado porque no tiene pareja para el día de San Valentín. Hermione también. Ron siente algo por ella, pero no lo acepta. Hermione siente algo por él, pero no lo expresa. El amor se abrirá camino por sí solo.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir esto ni intento robar los Derechos de Autor respectivos. Sólo lo hago por diversión.

**N/A: **Hola, ¿cómo están? Me había perdido por un tiempo del mundo de FanFiction, pero ya estoy volviendo gradualmente. Ésta no es una de mis mejores historias. Narra una corta escena centrada en el amor de Ron y Hermione. ¡Espero que la disfruten! Ah, por cierto, olvidé decir que éste era mi Especial de San Valentín, aunque creo que tal vez me saldrá mejor en Navidad. ¿Quién sabe?

**Summary: **Ron está preocupado porque no tiene pareja para el día de San Valentín. Hermione también. Ron siente algo por ella, pero no lo acepta. Hermione siente algo por él, pero no lo expresa. El amor se abrirá camino por sí solo.

* * *

Hermione nunca había sido una chica débil. Por el contrario, siempre se había considerado una persona bastante fuerte. Solía conseguir lo que quería y ésta no podía ser una excepción. No sería la primera vez; no ahora.

Dentro de pocos días sería catorce de febrero, Día de los Enamorados, y ella no podía ser la única perdedora sin cita en todo Hogwarts. No podría soportar tal... vergüenza.

—¿Has visto a Ron, Harry? —preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

—No, no lo he visto. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó Harry con curiosidad. Él, al igual que el resto del alumnado y profesores del colegio, había descubierto hacía poco el amor secreto que existía entre sus dos mejores amigos. O más bien entre Hermione, porque Ron parecía ser el único en todo Hogwarts que no se había dado cuenta aún.

—Por nada. Por nada —respondió la chica, regresando a sus pensamientos.

Ron, por su parte, estaba desesperado. No tenía idea de a quién llevar a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín y ya faltaban sólo dos días. Probablemente hasta Neville tendría ya una cita y el debería ir solo como un idiota. O tal vez no. Sería una mejor idea que se quedase en el castillo.

Todo era tan complicado...

—Ron —llamó Harry a través del pasillo. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan distraído—. ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Hermione como nunca antes había sucedido. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió... cálido, alegre. Todo lo que había estado pensando a lo largo del día se desvaneció de pronto.

¿Qué habría querido decir Ron mirándola de esa manera? Tal vez no había entendido correctamente. Quizá estaba tan obsesionada que podía entender cualquier simple cruce de miradas como una declaración inconsciente de amor. _Tengo que estar loca_.

Ron caminaba hacia sus amigos mientras sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle de repente. Miraba hacia el suelo y sus orejas ardían.

Hermione se había sonrojado y también miraba hacia el suelo, esperando no comportarse como una idiota cuando su amigo los hubiera alcanzado.

—Hola, Ron —dijo Harry intentando sonar natural, aunque se había dado cuenta de las expresiones de sus dos amigos—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo... iba hacia el Gran Comedor —respondió el pelirrojo aún sin levantar la mirada.

—También nosotros —dijo Harry sonriendo y haciendo énfasis en el pronombre.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, Ron a la derecha de Harry y Hermione a su izquierda.

Ninguno habló en todo el camino, excepto Harry, que intentó romper el hielo entre sus amigos varias veces hasta que decidió darse por vencido.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, la mayoría del alumnado ya estaba allí. El techo estaba tan bien decorado que ninguno de los tres amigos pudo despegarle la mirada por unos cuantos segundos. Habían pequeños corazoncillos que parecían estar lloviendo, daban vueltas y se hinchaban cada vez que, bajo ellos, una pareja se daba alguna demostración de amor. Todo estaba increíble.

—Hola, Ron. Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? —saludó Neville apenas tomaron asiento en el mesón de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué tal, Neville? —respondió Harry. Ni Ron ni Hermione respondieron, ya que parecían estar bastante concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Neville hizo una seña a Harry para preguntar qué le pasaba a sus amigos. Harry respondió moviendo los labios, pero sin producir ningún sonido: "Ni idea".

Durante toda la cena, ni el pelirrojo ni la muchacha pronunciaron palabra. Tampoco tomaron ninguno de los deliciosos alimentos que se encontraban frente a ellos. Harry llegó incluso a preocuparse, hasta que Ron habló.

—Hermione —comenzó Ron, sorprendiendo de pronto a los que estaban sentados a su alrededor—, yo... quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

Hermione también se había sorprendido enormemente. De nuevo sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Los dos Gryffindors se habían levantado y caminaban hacia la enorme puerta, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito:

—¡Miren! —exclamó Parvati Patil, señalando al techo. En él, un corazón se hinchaba más y más grande que el resto, hasta que de pronto fue atravesado por una flecha y comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

Harry, desde su asiento, sonrió.

—Escucha, Hermione —habló Ron—. Yo quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo tú... yo... he sentido algo muy... especial por ti. Así que, si quieres, yo... a mí me gustaría que pudieras, si quieres, claro está, ir... ¿conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Luego de terminar, el chico suspiró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de expectación. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nunca? —respondió Hermione con tristeza y un poco de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que, desde hacía tiempo, el idiota hubiera sentido algo por ella y no se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Acaso no era obvio que ella también lo amaba?—. Como sea. Claro que iré contigo, Ron. Yo también siento algo muy especial por ti.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y, lentamente, sus rostros se acercaron para que sus labios se encontraran en un grandioso primer beso.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del salón aquel hermoso corazón que había sido atravesado por una flecha se había inflado tanto que había explotado en un estallido de fuegos artificiales que se extendían por todo el Gran Comedor. Harry se movió un puesto hacia la derecha.

Sus dos amigos entraron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione sólo miró a Harry con picardía y se sentó junto a Ron. Ahora los dos estaban bastante alegres y no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Así que, Harry, ¿con quién irás a Hogsmeade el Día de San Valentín? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad, ya que ahora había resuelto su propio problema y no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Ron se disponía a insistir cuando uno de los gemelos pasó por detrás suyo y se acercó a él para susurrarle.

—Irá con Ginny.

El rostro de Ron tomó un color tan rojo que se hacía fácil pasar por alto su cabello.

—¡¿QUÉ?!


End file.
